The objective of this project is to understand the pathophysiology of disordered secondary sexual phenotypic expression, including such disorders as gynecomastia and hirsutism. Progress in the last year has centered around theinvestigation of an outbreak of gynecomastia in Hatian refugees, isolating the pathophysiologic agent, and in completing a study on the natural history of the syndrome of amenorrhea and galactorrhea and assessing the role of prolactin in altering hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal function in these women.